candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 288
| other = | candies = | spaces = 67 | moves = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 287 | next = 289 | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Order }} Level 288 is the thirteenth level in Candy Clouds (Episode 20) and the 73rd ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 2 hazelnuts and 2 cherries and score at least 40,000 points in 55 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The isolation of spaces at the bottom of the board along with five layered icing proves difficult to get rid of and creates an awkward board. Try to find options to make striped candies to try to chip away at the 5-layer icing. *The second, third, and fourth ingredients get dropped at moves 45, 35, and 25 respectively. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points (4 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points) which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Set off the striped candies at the bottom as soon as possible. *Create horizontal striped candies or striped + colour bomb combinations to clear the icing and locked candies. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies must be used to drop the ingredients. *The ingredient is worth 40,000 points (4 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points). Hence, an additional 35,000 points for two stars and an additional 50,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 640 points per move (35,000 points / 55 moves = 636.36 points per move) for two stars and an additional 920 points per move (50,000 points / 55 moves = 909.09 points per move) for three stars. *The upper icings are not to hard to clear with five colours. *The lower icings force the creation, in most cases, special candy combinations to clear them. All these can result in plenty of points being earned. *Most runs of passing the level will result in a huge number of moves left for sugar crush. Notes Trivia *Bringing the ingredients down gives the player enough points to meet the target score. *This is one of the two 5-colour levels with 55 moves. The other level is level 512. Glitch *The difficulty used to be split into Very hard on Facebook, and Somewhat easy on phone. The reason is that 5 striped candy activated at the same time only remove one layer of icing on Facebook, while the same situation would have removed all 5 layers of icing on phone versions. Should any candy below the icing gets destroyed however, the uncovered striped candies nearby will slide down. This negates the above advantage the mobile device has. This has been fixed when Jiggly Gym is released for some. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Candy Clouds (Episode 20) levels Category:Levels with 55 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Very hard levels Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars